Tu mirada
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: La mirada de alguien que amas puede decir mucho... y evocar muchos recuerdos. FubuHaru claisficación K


_¿Qué tal chicos? De regreso con un fic un poquito más serio… bueno, así como serio la verdad no estoy segura, pero ya verán ustedes. Culpen al ocio y a mi estómago si es necesario XD_

_El fic estará en POV de Haruna (¿por qué últimamente me da por escribir con POV de Haruna? O.o es una buena pregunta…), lo que esté en cursivas es un flashback_

_Como sea, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… de ser así… bueno, ya lo saben XD_

Si hay algo que me gusta en todo el mundo es mirar tus ojos, siempre encuentro algo diferente en ti, y algo que llama mi atención, aunque siempre encuentro la misma mirada que me anima a seguir adelante y a amarte.

Como cuando nos conocimos, tu mirada era triste, puedo recordarlo muy bien, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que pudimos hablar bien acerca de ello…

_—Fubuki-kun, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?—dije preocupada, tu me miraste sin decir nada y simplemente te limitaste a negar con la cabeza_

_—Descuida Otonashi-san, estoy bien—dijiste seriamente y yo me lancé a abrazarte, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni tampoco estaba segura si estaría bien o mal, simplemente quería que supieras que yo te apoyaba no importando qué sucedía, tú simplemente te quedaste estático, levantaste un brazo y rodease mi cintura_

_—Yo estoy contigo, puedes confiar en mí Fubuki-kun_

_—Gracias Otonashi-san, realmente… ¿realmente quieres saber cómo me siento en estos momentos?—dijiste soltándome, yo me senté en el césped y tu hiciste lo mismo_

_—Sí, de esa manera sabré cómo ayudarte_

_—Bien… la verdad estoy desesperado, no puedo seguir con esto, Atsuya sigue ahí, diciéndome que no puedo ser perfecto…_

Y después, tu mirada cambió, ya no era triste, estabas bien, pero notaba un brillo extraño para mí cuando cruzábamos miradas; era un poco ingenua en esa época, así que puede que no me diera cuenta de que te estabas enamorando de mí, así como yo me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti…

_Aki y yo estábamos esperando a que Endou saliera de la práctica, ella estaba a punto de confesar lo que sentía por él. Yo, como la buena amiga que siempre he sido, estaba ahí para apoyarla y felicitarla si todo salía bien, o consolarla si las cosas iban mal. Pero de repente, en vez de Endou, saliste tú, sonriendo… pero cuando tus ojos toparon con los míos, pude notar como tenían un cierto brillo… _

_—Otonashi-chan—dijiste por lo bajo, yo sonreí amablemente_

_—Fubuki-kun ¿todavía está Endou allí?—dije tímidamente, no quería que todo el mundo supiera lo que estábamos haciendo_

_—¿Por qué?—preguntaste intranquilo, casi preocupado, como si de tu boca fuera a salir un "no me digas que te gusta Endou"_

_—Es cosa de chicas—dije señalando a Aki discretamente, sabía que podías ser mi cómplice_

_—Ah—respondiste con un cierto alivio y sonriendo—si, no te preocupes—dijiste guiñando un ojo—ya me voy… hasta mañana Otonashi-chan_

_—Hasta mañana Fubuki-kun—dije tranquilamente y te fuiste._

_Aki dijo que después de que te alejaste, volteaste y te quedaste mirándome durante algunos minutos, yo no le creí, estaba más interesada en saber si Endou sentía lo mismo por ella. Y así fue, fui la mejor amiga más feliz del mundo…_

Pero, recuerdo como tus ojos me buscaban cuando estabas de nuevo regresando a Hokkaido, yo quería seguirlos viendo, seguir descifrando lo que había detrás de esa hermosa mirada.

_Era un sábado, lo recuerdo perfectamente, después de muchos entrenamientos, de varios torneos juntos, era hora de seguir adelante; todos iríamos pronto a la universidad, estaba casi segura de que tú jugarías profesionalmente junto con los chicos, pero decidiste irte a casa._

_—Bien Fubuki-kun, supongo que es hora de despedirnos, ¿no es así?—dije sin mirarte, no podía hacerlo, estaba conteniendo mis lágrimas lo más que se podía_

_—Haruna… yo quisiera saber…_

_—Atención pasajeros con destino a Chitose (N/A: es el aeropuerto principal [si mal no recuerdo] de Hokkaido), favor de abordar por la puerta 5—se oyó por todo el aeropuerto_

_—Ese es tu vuelo—dije estrechando tu mano—Fubuki Shiro, fue un placer haber estado estos años trabajando contigo…_

_—Otonashi Haruna, el placer es mío—dijiste conteniendo tus palabras, levanté la mirada y te observé detenidamente, ya no eras un niño, tampoco eras precisamente todo un hombre, pero te veías bien, solté tu mano y te di un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y me alejé tratando de contener mis lágrimas._

_En ese momento no sabía realmente si nos volveríamos a ver, o qué sucedería, pero para mí era una despedida certera. Volteé solo para ver que seguías de pie en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo la respiración…_

Aun así cuando nos volvimos a ver, después de varios años, tu mirada hacia mí seguía siendo la misma, como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo. Tenías problemas, nosotros estábamos en un bache emocional, pero aun así parecía que tú y yo no habíamos cambiado.

_—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, recuperaste tu equipo, incluso tu pequeño kouhai está alegre de nuevo—dije tranquilamente mientras veíamos un atardecer en la torre de metal_

_—Sí, me recuerda un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad, es un chico muy inteligente y capaz… no es por hacerte sentir envidia, pero es casi tan bueno como yo—dijiste bromeando _

_—Tendremos que buscar la manera de traerlo a Raimon—dije fingiendo seriedad—seguramente será un buen apoyo… si aparecen algunos aliens_

_Los dos reímos por un momento, yo te miré mientras reías y vi que tu sonrisa y tu risa eran genuinos; pero te detuviste cuando te percataste de que te observaba_

_—¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntaste seriamente, yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí_

_—Descuida, estaba viendo cómo te había afectado el tiempo… pero por lo visto eres como el buen vino…_

_—Gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás…—dijiste en un tono un tanto juguetón_

_Nos acercamos casi como por magnetismo, estábamos a milímetros, pero… yo me alejé, no sabia si estaba cometiendo un error._

Por suerte siempre has sido alguien constante, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi ahora si no te tuviera a mi lado, recuerdo cómo te veías el día en que me pediste que me casara contigo…

_Después de que regresaras de nuevo a Hokkaido, casi nos besáramos y regresaras a Inazuma Town solo para decirme lo que sentías, salimos durante casi un año. Kidou no lo tomó muy bien al principio, pero después de pensarlo mucho lo aceptó._

_Pero después de todo, esto no era un juego solamente, yo sabía y quería que fuera en serio, y por lo visto tú también lo esperabas así..._

_Todo el día habías actuado raro, te desaparecías con excusas absurdas y después me llevaste casi a rastras a un campo lleno de insectos (lo cual no era tu plan, lo sé, esperabas que estuviera lleno de flores para que fuera romántico); me miraste, con una de las miradas más dulces y profundas que me has dado, te arrodillaste y tomaste mi mano._

_—Haruna, eres realmente la mujer con quien he planeado vivir toda mi vida, yo te amo, y quisiera saber si aceptarías casarte conmigo—dijiste sin pensarlo, no parecía como si lo hubieras memorizado o si lo hubieras leído; salía desde el fondo de tu corazón…_

_—¡Sí!—dije sin pensarlo, ¿cómo preguntabas? Era obvio que yo quería casarme contigo_

_Sonreíste y sacaste un pequeño anillo, con un diamante en él (N/A: sí, chicas, un diamante *.*) y lo pusiste en mi mano, te levantaste y me besaste…_

Y recuerdo esa mirada llena de confusión cuando te dije que seríamos padres, te veías tan gracioso que sobran las palabras.

_—Shiro, tengo algo importante que decirte, estoy embarazada—dije frente al espejo, suspiré y asentí, era la manera correcta de decirlo. Acaba de enterarme hacía unas horas. Oí un ruido sordo y volteé enseguida, eras tú en el suelo— ¡Shiro! ¿amor, estás bien?_

_—¿En serio?—dijiste abriendo los ojos, yo me agaché para sostener tu cabeza y asentí sonriendo— ¡¿En serio?_

_—Sí Shiro, es en serio, no jugaría con algo tan delicado…_

_—Haruna…—dijiste sonriendo y me besaste, yo sonreí y te ayudé a levantarte_

_—Y tengo la leve impresión de que serán mellizos…—dije tímidamente—tuvieron que hacer un ultrasonido… y hay dos bebés…_

_—¿Sabes qué son?—preguntaste aún más emocionado_

_—Eh, ¿bebés?—dije sin saber qué decir_

_—Muy graciosa…_

_—Ya lo sé, pero… no, no sé si son dos niñas, dos niños o uno y uno… pero… como sea, quiero que si son niñas, una de ellas se llame Aiko… y si no te molesta… que uno de los niños se llame Atsuya…_

_—Me parece bien…—dijiste mirando al suelo_

_—Creo que no fue una buena idea…_

_—No, no te preocupes, de hecho supuse que tal vez querrías algo así en algún momento…_

Y en efecto tuvimos un niño y una niña, siempre le atino ¿no es así?

Puedo decir que estos años han sido maravillosos, has sido el mejor esposo del mundo, el mejor padre; aunque sé que te sentiste triste cuando nuestros pequeños tuvieron que dejar el nido, siempre fuiste fuerte, y claro, orgulloso de sus dos hijos que se convirtieron en excelentes personas.

Sé que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, y que envejecer a nadie le gusta, pero me alegro de que sea contigo y no con otra persona. Tú has sido mi apoyo mi querido Shiro.

Y ahora que partes, te agradezco por los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, por todo; por tu cariño, y ya sabes eso, está de más decírtelo ¿no es así amor? Ya te lo he dicho siempre, y sé que aunque no estés lo diré.

—Gracias por todo Shiro—digo depositando un beso en tu frente, sonríes débilmente

—Gracias mi querida Haruna—dices y cierras tus ojos y te vas.

—Mamá…—dice Aiko detrás de mi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Atsuya la abraza y ambos vienen a abrazarme

—Tranquilos hijos, papá ya está mejor…

Ambos asienten y los tres lloramos por un rato.

-Más tarde-

Es de noche y estoy en casa, puedo sentir tu vacío, me recuesto y me quedo dormida, sé que aunque no estés físicamente conmigo, por lo menos estarás en mis sueños; mirándome tranquilamente con esos hermosos ojos que tanto amo…

_Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, estuvo un poquito largo, pero espero que haya valido la pena :D_

_Bien, gracias por leer. Nos vemos después._

_Bye bye!_


End file.
